Wish You Were Here
by Pinky Barney
Summary: " Hanya ini kekuatan seorang Hokage ke-lima? Menjatuhkan anak kecil saja tidak bisa. Jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit membawa pulang Sasuke, karena jelas aku akan melakukannya."/ "Ya. Akan kutunggu, Sakura."


Wish You were Here

.

Story by Pinky Barney

.

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Inspired by Wish You were Here, Avril Lavigne's

.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Miss Typo

.

Don't L ike Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku milik Orochimaru. Matanya menatap lapangan milik gurunya itu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Sudah satu tahun semenjak terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki di desanya. Sudah satu tahun pula semenjak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda nyentrik yang selalu berada di sekitarnya. Berlari mengelilinginya. Dengan segala kelakuan anehnya. Menyapanya dengan suara kelewat keras, berlari-lari ke arahnya, bertengkar dengan sahabat gadis itu sendiri hanya untuk dirinya. Gadis satu timnya, Haruno Sakura.

Satu batalion ninja sudah berkumpul di lapangan milik gurunya. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang tajam, Kusanagi. Pedangnya berkilat akibat cahaya matahari, dengan satu lompatan, pria Uchiha itu melewati jendela tempatnya melihat tadi.

Butuh beberapa tebasan hingga gerombolan ninja itu habis di tangannya. Suara tepukan terdengar di telinganya, lagi, dia menyeringai. Dia memang bukan orang yang tabah, dia seorang pendendam. Tapi dirinya kini bukanlah lagi seorang yang lemah, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Satu yang tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan, bekerja satu tim. Dengan Naruto yang berlari di depannya, Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum, dan Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang mereka untuk melindungi mereka. Entah bagaimana, dia tidak bisa melupakan, bahkan merindukan keadaan itu, terutama saat gadis nyentrik itu berdiri di sampingnya.

Bersama dengan mereka, seolah kekuatan bukan sesuatu yang penting. Bersama dengan mereka, seolah dia punya segalanya. Bersama dengan mereka, seolah Kakashi adalah ayahnya. Naruto adalah saudaranya, walaupun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Dan Haruno Sakura, gadis itu adalah sandarannya. Tempatnya menumpahkan lelah. Paha gadis itu adalah tempatnya merebahkan kepala saat lelah. Bahu gadis itu adalah tempatnya bersandar, dan setiap ucapan gadis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan kehangatan.

Dia harus bersyukur, gadis itu dikelilingi banyak pria yang menginginkannya. Tapi sosok Haruno Sakura hanya mendambanya, menatapnya penuh harap. Entah berapa kali gadis itu menitikkan air mata untuknya, dirinya yang kotor dan dipenuhi oleh dendam.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita kencan!" Suara cempreng khas Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba menyelinap di pendengarannya. Pria itu menerawang ke langit-langit, melupakan bau anyir darah yang menerpa indra penciumannya.

"Maaf, ya... Naruto, tapi aku hanya mau kencan dengan Sasuke-kun! " Lalu kemudian gadis itu akan merangkul tangannya, dan menjulurkan lidah gadis itu ke arah Naruto. Dengan segala harga diri yang tinggi, dia akan menghempaskan tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu dan pergi meninggalkan kedua rekan satu timnya.

Yang selalu dia ingat adalah, saat isakan gadis itu terdengar di telinganya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, gadis itu akan kembali mengejarnya dan merangkul tangannya, tidak perduli bahwa dirinya merasa risih.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau begitu tampan?" Lagi, suara seperti itu mengganggunya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, tapi dia merindukan kehidupan lamanya. Walaupun dendamnya tak bisa terbalas, tapi hidupnya begitu tenang, dengan kawan-kawannya yang siap menjadi keluarganya kapanpun.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau dengar ucapanku tidak? Tadi aku bertanya, kenapa kau begitu tampan?" Lagi, suara gadis itu memasuki pikirannya. Satu orang menghalagi langkahnya, mencengkram erat kakinya. Bibirnya menyeringai, satu tusukan diberikannya untuk orang bodoh itu, padahal dia bisa saja hidup kalau tidak mencegat langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Astaga! Kapan kau mau menjawab? Aku berbicara di sini!" Matanya berubah menjadi sendu, dia yang dulu dengan tidak berperasaan membuat gadis baik itu bersedih. Gadis itu begitu rapuh, naive, dan percaya bahwa dunia ini hanya diisi orang baik.

Dirinya yang dulu, ingin sekali menyadarkan gadis naive itu. Tapi sekarang, dia ingin menjaga kenaivan gadis itu. Kalau perlu mengurungnya, agar gadis itu tidak perlu melihat sisi lain dari dunia yang hitam dan kelam.

Gadis itu selalu ada di sekitarnya, mengelilinya. Gadis itu ada dimanapun dia berada. Gadis itu menempel seolah mereka berdua adalah magnet berbeda kutub. Kunoichi Haruno itu selalu mendekatinya, merangkul tangannya. Entahlah, mungkin dulu dia merasa terganggu, tapi sekarang, dia merindukan kehangatan gadis itu.

Bersama dengan gadis itu, seolah dunianya berputar. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar, dia tidak bisa mengandalkan perasaan, tapi dengan gadis itu, semuanya terasa berbeda. Seolah dia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, seolah dia hanyalah pria yang tidak punya otak.

Dengan gadis itu, semuanya terasa berbeda. Dia melihat dunia dari sisi yang berbeda. Gadis itu, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja. Menjadi tempat sandarannya, gadis yang siap mati untuknya. Walaupun pada kenyataanya, selalu dirinya yang melindungi gadis rapuh itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kalau kau memang mau pergi, setidaknya bawalah aku bersamamu." Bocah Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat ingatan paling tidak diinginkannya untuk diingat muncul. Wajah sendu gadis itu, mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Wajah itu secara tiba-tiba muncul diingatannya.

"Sasuke!" Dia tersentak, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Satu tatapan tajam dihadiahkannya pada pria yang memanggilnya itu, Yakushi Kabuto. Pria kepercayaan Orochimaru yang memanggilnya.

"Orochimaru- sama menyuruh kita berdua memata-matai Konoha lewat hutan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, jelas saja dia begitu bodoh. Mengharapkan gadis yang berada di konoha itu ada di sekitar hutan. Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Kabuto melesat melewatinya, dirinya mengikuti pria berambut putih itu dari belakang. Keduanya melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Suara pohon yang patah membuat keduanya menoleh. Tampaknya masih jauh, mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Suaranya sendiri yang kini masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Betapa bodoh dirinya sekarang. Kalau saja bersama dengannya di markas Orochimaru bukanlah hal yang membahayakan untuk gadis rapuh itu, dia akab dengan senang hati membawa gadis itu ikut serta bersamanya.

Suara gadis itu membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir sehat dan air mata gadis itu mengacaukan emosinya yang biasanya selalu tertata rapih. Karena itulah, saat itu dia mencengkram bahu gadis itu. Agar gadis itu tidak mencegahnya melakukan rencananya. Dia tidak bisa melihat air mata gadis itu bercucuran lagi untuknya.

Kalau ada cara, dia akan melakukan apapun itu untuk membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu berada di sampingnya. Dan kembali berlarian dengan senyum di sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk perasaan yang tidak jelas. Dia harus membalaskan dendamnya.

Warna merah muda tertangkap oleh indranya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah sana. Panggillah dia bodoh, dia tidak perduli. Kabuto tersentak dan menatapnya aneh.

Gerakannya terhenti, matanya terbelalak saat menemukan gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah menabrak pohon. Pohon itu runtuh, tapi gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri sebelumnya. Dirinya sibuk mencerna keadaan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau ingin menjadi muridku? Hanya ini kekuatanmu? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang selemah ini untuk membawa Sasuke kembali?" Sasuke melirik ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang memaki gadis berambut merah mudanya, miliknya. Wanita itu adalah hokage yang baru, tak lain tak bukan adalah teman satu tim gurunya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit. Dia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kini bibir yang memerah karena darah itu menyunggingkan seringai.

"Hanya ini kekuatan seorang Hokage ke-lima? Menjatuhkan anak kecil saja tidak bisa. Jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit membawa pulang Sasuke, karena jelas aku akan melakukannya." Suara yang selama ini hanya bisa di ingat-ingatnya kini begitu nyata.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai, kepuasan tampak jelas dari wajahnya. Gadisnya kini telah dewasa dan lebih kuat.

"Ya. Akan kutunggu, Sakura." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

[A/N] di Bukit tinggi kulitku jadi itaaam /terus kenapa. Aku punya pisang sale, lhoo /terus kenapa, hah?. Hahaha.. Holahaaaa... Ketemu sama aku ahara miharu... Horeee... Fict ini kubikin gara-gara lagunya Avril Lavigne wish you were here... Sakura kangen sama Sasuke itu biasa... Sekali-sekali Sasuke juga harus tahu rasanya kangen... Biar tahu rasa dia gak pergi-pergi lagi /heh... Ok deh.. Kritik dan saran kutunggu.


End file.
